Flying Stop Signs
by YandereGoddess
Summary: Tenshi Nakamura is a young female adult with above average strength and agility. One day, she stops a fight between Shizuo and Izaya and the two's fighting gets her fired from her job. With her new job as Izaya's bodyguard and her living with Shizuo, craziness is bound to happen. ((ShizuoxOC Slight IzayaxOC)) NOT YAOI!
1. In Which Tenshi Reunites with Shizuo

**Author's Note: This is my first Durarara! Story so yeah…**

**Anyways hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DRRR!**

~~~0o00o0~~~

"IZAYA!" a blonde yelled as he threw a stop sign at a raven haired man that dodged it with ease. The stop sign flew and flew until a slender hand caught it and placed it on the ground. The hand that caught it belonged to a curvaceous young adult. The woman sighed and ran her fingers through her blonde hair that went to her chest. Her piercing blue eyes, one covered with a thick eye patch, tried to locate exactly where the stop sign had been thrown from. She walked down the street with her heels clicking on the pavement. Her white button down tucked into her black pencil skirt made her look important even though she was only a waitress. As she walked, she ducked and caught many objects being thrown in her line of travel. She had finally arrived upon the scene of Shizuo and Izaya fighting like cats and dogs.

"And here I thought they grew out of it. Some things never change. They fight just like they did in high school." The woman said. She stood by the scene and leaned against the brick wall by the fight. Growing bored of watching stop signs and lamp posts being thrown, the woman pulled a smoke bomb out of her purse. She threw it perfectly in between the two and a puff of smoke flew out. Many coughs and the running of feet were heard. Shizuo and Izaya rubbed their eyes and saw the woman standing in between them.

"Don't you think you're a little old to be fighting like this? I know Ikebukuro isn't the safest place in the world but you guys aren't making it any better. You're no better than the Dollars. Stop acting like children and do something better with your life's." She glared at both of them.

"Your presence is making me sick. If you guys can't act like adults, go be children somewhere else." She said. The woman walked away, leaving the two to stand speechless. The only person whoever stood in between those two was Simon. And that woman was no Simon.

Shizuo watched her walk away and turned his attention back to Izaya, to see the latter had already fled the scene.

"Damn." Shizuo muttered and walked away from the now destroyed street.

**2 days later**

Shizuo walked into the restaurant that had newly opened. Everyone had said that it was good but it had a secret location that was hard to find. Shizuo was one of the lucky ones who just fell upon it. He took a seat and sighed. He was dog tired and was on break from being Tom's bodyguard for a while. He was on vacation and hired a vacation bodyguard to give Shizuo a break. Shizuo stretched his legs out and took off his sunglasses. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He put it in his mouth and puffed out smoke.

"Excuse me sir! You're not allowed to do that here!" a cheerful voice said. A woman who looked very familiar walked up to Shizuo. He looked up and stared at her. That eye patch looked extremely familiar as well. It was the woman who stopped his fight with Izaya a couple days ago. The woman took a double take when she saw it was Shizuo.

"Oh…it's you." She said dropping playful façade. She took the cigarette from Shizuo's mouth swiftly and put it in her own. She blew a puff of smoke and coughed.

"How do you do this regularly?" she asked throwing the bud in the garbage behind her.

"It's not for everyone." Shizuo muttered through his teeth trying to hold back from hitting the girl that stole his cigarette. He stood up and started to leave.

"Wait." The woman said. He stopped and looked back.

"Aren't you hungry?" She asked.

"No." he said quickly. Almost on cue, his stomach growled badly. He groaned and took a seat again. The woman stood above him.

"What would you like?"

"Strawberry cake and milk." She looked at him strangely and shrugged. She shouted the order to the chef who nodded and began baking. She took a seat on the other side of Shizuo, who was confused.

"I'm on break."

"Can you be on break somewhere else?" She shook her head. Shizuo sighed loudly and looked outside the window.

"What's your name?" Shizuo asked.

"…Tenshi, you?"

"Shizuo."

"I know." She said looking at her nails.

"Then why did you ask?" she shrugged. Okay whoever this chick was, she was annoying the hell out of Shizuo. First she lets Izaya get away, second she stole his cigarette, and now she has an attitude. Shizuo clenched his fists and again tried to hold himself back.

"Anyways, I see your _still _fighting with Izaya. Just like in high school when you tried to punch him and he sliced your chest." Shizuo gave a confused look.

"How do you know about all that?" Shizuo asked.

"I went to the same high school as you, Izaya and Shinra."

"I don't remember you."

"Nobody really does, I didn't stand out much. One second." She said getting up from the table. About 5 minutes later, Tenshi came back with his food and a yearbook she kept in her office. She gave Shizuo his food and flipped through the yearbook.

"Tenshi…Tenshi…Tenshi…ah, here it is!" She showed Shizuo the picture. He almost choked on his milk. The picture showed a girl with short messy brown hair, braces, a pimply face, glasses and a runny nose.

"Wow…puberty hated you."

"Gee thanks. But since I had one of the highest marks in class, behind Izaya and Shinra, my brain made up for it. I think I'm a regular ugly duckling story that turns into a swan." Shizuo shrugged.

"You still are in your ugly duckling phase." Tenshi was about to say something back when the manager spoke.

"Our regular is coming in in about 2 minutes!" the manager yelled. Tenshi started to worry.

"Shizuo, you should go." She said.

"Why? I'm not done eating."

"I'll wrap it for you! Just please…leave."

"No."

"Damn it… okay. That regular is Izaya Orihara and since I'm serving you I'm responsible for anything you break or damage and I could get fired because of you!" Shizuo looked at her and blinked. He went back to drinking his milk.

"Were you even listening?!"

"I heard you talking." Tenshi sighed loudly when the door opened.

"Hello! I'm here for my coffee~!" Izaya cheered. He saw Tenshi and smirked.

"I remember you! You broke up my fight with Shizu-chan! I love that eye patch! It's very intriguing. " Izaya looked down at who she was serving and frowned.

"Oh it's you." Izaya said. Shizuo broke his fork in half and stepped on it. He stood up angrily and started to pick up the bar in the restaurant.

"Wait Shizuo!" Tenshi yelled out but it was too late. The bar was thrown at Izaya who easily dodged it and ran outside. Shizuo bust through the window and ran after him.

"TENSHI!" the manager yelled. Tenshi slowly walked up to her boss.

"TENSHI, THAT CUSTOMER WAS YOUR RESPONIBILTY! AND HE COMPLETELY WRECKED THE RESTAURANT! SORRY BUT YOU ARE FIRED!" he yelled in her face. Tenshi nodded and walked out the restaurant. She slammed the door hard and almost broke it. Tenshi was pretty strong for a girl. She took multiple martial art classes and had black belts in almost all of them. She was picked on a lot as a kid because of her looks so she had to learn to defend herself. She was on par with Izaya at least and could probably last about three minutes fighting Shizuo but would most likely lose. Anyways, she was enraged by the fact those two got her fired. She followed the trail of broken city property, stomping hardly and making small cracks in the concrete. She had finally found the two fighting outside a bookstore.

"Shizuo! Izaya!" Tenshi yelled. She ran up to Izaya first.

"Oh hello Tenshi!" Izaya smiled but the smile soon faded away when Tenshi quickly punched him across the face, knocking him down. Izaya quickly stood up and attempted to cut her. She jumped out the way and continued doing so with every swing. She kicked the knife out of Izaya's hand and ran to pick it up. Izaya had a backup and soon after she got the knife, they started having an intense knife fight. While they were fighting, Shizuo watched. He had never seen someone beside him fight this long with Izaya. Tenshi quickly turned around and threw a knife at Shizuo. He dodged it.

"What the hell was that for!?"

"Don't think I forgot about you! You were the one that got me fired as well!"

'Wow she actually got fired…' Shizuo thought. Izaya and Tenshi fought for a while before Izaya fled after his phone started ringing.

"Sorry I got something important to do but we can continue this later and then you can bow down and get on your knees when you lose." Izaya said chuckling.

"Asshole." Tenshi muttered. She turned around to Shizuo, who was still drinking his milk. Tenshi, still enraged, ran up to Shizuo and attempted to kick him in the face. Shizuo easily caught her foot and Tenshi brought around her other foot to try again. He caught that one too and was holding her upside down from her feet.

"Are you calm now?" he asked. She growled at him. Shizuo put her down and she got up.

"You owe me a job."

"I owe you nothing."

"I told you what would happen if you started a fight in there!"

"No you didn't.

"You obviously weren't listening!"

"I told you I heard you talking." Tenshi glared at him. Shizuo annoyingly sighed.

"Sorry but I can't give you anything."

"…Don't worry about it, I'll find something." Tenshi said walking away. Shizuo pulled out a cigarette.

"God she's annoying."

**4 hours later**

Tenshi was walking down the street late at night on her way home. About half way there, she felt someone following her. She pulled out the knife she stole from Izaya.

"Who's there?" she said in attack mode. No response. She sighed in relief and turned back around and found herself facing Izaya. She jumped and stumbled backward.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked getting up.

"I heard you talking to Shizu-chan and you need a job."

"Pause. I'm not interested in working for you."

"And why not? Namie loves working for me!"

"Who?"

"Namie is my secretary."

"I feel bad for her. Send her my prayers." Tenshi said walking away. Izaya grabbed her arm.

"Listen, we both know you need a job and we both know you'll take anything." He said smirking. Tenshi sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

"Yay~! Come to my apartment for an interview." Izaya said guiding her to his office. Tenshi kept her head down the whole time, mentally cursing at herself for saying yes to his offer.

Before she knew it, she was sitting in a chair as Izaya threw her questions. The last question made Tenshi freak out.

"How did you get that eye patch?" he asked. Tenshi gulped and spoke her story.

"I was in 6th grade. I was bullied by a lot of girls because of my looks. I wasn't always the prettiest girl. Anyways, I started taking self-defense classes and stuff and I got stronger. The girls found out about it and still beat me up, but this time I fought back. I threw punches and kicks left and right and the girls fled. When the girls actually knew how strong I was, one of them brought a knife. I was fighting her one on one and I was on top of her. I was about to punch her when she freaked out, and threw the knife into my eye. I was screaming and all I remember is pain. I have an artificial eye but it still feels weird so I wear the eye patch. I know I probably shouldn't be telling you this but when someone stares at it too long, it makes me blush. When someone asks about it, I get worried. And whenever someone touches it or tries to take it off, I automatically start a fight with them. I only take it off when I fight. So I would appreciate it if this is the last time we talk about this."

Izaya looked at her and smirked.

"Oh poor Ten-chan! Your story was so sad it brought me to tears almost! But it was a bit boring, so next time, spice it up!" Izaya said playing with her hair. She stared at the hand that was touching her blonde locks.

"Okay, I'll give you the job of being my bodyguard."

"Do you really need one? You're pretty strong."

"I don't but I don't want to deal with the underlings and peasants. All you have to do is fight the lower class humans. Leave people like Shizuo to me. Unless I ask you to come and help me." Izaya explained. Tenshi thought about it and sighed.

"Whatever." Izaya fake smiled at her and dismissed her, saying he didn't need her at the moment. Tenshi walked out and walked back to Ikebukuro. She arrived there and saw Shizuo walking to someone wearing all black and a helmet with her motorcycle purring. They seemed to just be comfortable in silence when Shizuo noticed her out of the corner of his eye. The person wearing black typed something and rode away. Tenshi walked up to Shizuo.

"Who was that?"

"…Why are you talking to me?"

"Oh sorry Mr. Big Shot didn't know you were hot stuff now." Tenshi said pouting. Shizuo stared at her or maybe her eye patch. Tenshi looked uncomfortable.

"So how did you get this?" Shizuo asked. Tenshi sighed. She explained the story to Shizuo.

"So you don't have an eye?"

"Like I said it's artificial." Shizuo just nodded. Shizuo started walking away when Tenshi stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. Where else?"

"Oh." Tenshi said running up to him and walking with him.

"What are you doing?"

"Walking you home. Ikebukuro is a dangerous place."

"I'll be fine. You should worry about yourself. If you want me to, I'll walk you home instead."

"…"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm homeless." Shizuo stopped in his tracks.

"What do you mean your homeless? Where have you been this whole time?"

"I used to live at the café that I worked at. But ever since I got FIRED, I have nowhere to live."

"…oh sorry about that." Shizuo said. Tenshi got an idea and ran in front of him. She faced him.

"You wouldn't happen to have a roommate, do you?"

"No and why do you—wait a second. I know what you're thinking and there is no way in hell I'm letting you live with me."

"Oh come one please! You wouldn't let a homeless girl live on the street would you?"

"No but I would let a homeless annoying girl live on the street."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No." Tenshi paused.

"Pllllllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeea aaaaaaaasssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeee!" Shizuo grew annoyed and pulled her up by her shirt.

"I said no, damn it!" Tenshi looked at him with a straight face and smiled sweetly.

"Please?" Shizuo let go of her. She dropped on the ground.

"Fine, if you're going to keep annoying me." Shizuo sighed in defeat. Tenshi stood up and jumped up and down.

"Thank you!" she said attempting to hug Shizuo. He put his hand in front of her to stop her.

"Rude." She pouted. Shizuo and she walked to the café to pick up her things. While they were walking to Shizuo's house, Tenshi spoke up.

"Don't you think it's weird that you're letting someone you just met today live with you?"

"We went to high school together right? You're not a complete stranger."

"Yeah I guess. But I still think it's weird."

"Like you said, I wouldn't leave a girl on the street." Tenshi lightly smiled.

"Aww your nothing but a big sweetheart!" Tenshi said patting his head.

"Don't touch me." Tenshi moved away from him as they both started walking.

~~~0o00o0~~~

They both walked in and Tenshi put her stuff down.

"Where do you want me sleep?"

"There's an extra room across from mine." Tenshi walked into the almost empty room. It only had a bed, a closet, and a desk. Tenshi put her stuff down. She brought out her laptop and put it on her desk. She put all her clothes in the closet and changed into her pajamas. Her stomach started to growl. She left the room and walked into the kitchen. She heard Shizuo in the shower not too far away from her. She opened the fridge and saw tons of milk in it and desserts. Nothing that was actual dinner. She sighed and took a cup of milk out. She was shocked to see that none of the milk was expired yet. She sat on the couch and started drinking when Shizuo walked out wearing pj's.

"Who said you could drink that?"

"This is all you have." Shizuo growled. Tenshi gulped down the milk and went back into her room. She lay in the bed and her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Ten-chan?"

"Uh…yes. Who is this?"

"It's Izaya."

"How did you get my number?"

"That's not important right now. I need you to come help me with something right now."

"Ugh fine, I'll be there soon."

"Also, I need to know where your living arrangements. For emergencies." Tenshi gulped. She couldn't tell him she was living with Shizuo.

"I'm living with a friend. I shouldn't give out her information like that."

"…"

"…"

"Ok, whatever. Just come now." Izaya hung up. Tenshi sighed in relief. She changed into a tank top and jeans and grabbed a pair of sneakers. She walked out her room and went towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Shizuo asked sitting on the couch drinking milk.

"Somewhere. I'll be back soon." Tenshi said leaving. She closed the door and headed towards Izaya's. When she got there, Izaya stood by the door waiting.

"Oh you're here, come on lets go." Izaya said walking out.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere." Izaya and Tenshi started walking around when Izaya made a turn into an alley.

"Izaya…so you came! Are you ready?" a bunch of thugs yelled with weapons.

"I'm not fighting. She is. You see, you humans are so beneath me I don't want to waste my energy on you." Tenshi sighed and stood in front of Izaya. The thugs smiled.

"It's a girl!"

"And a hot one at that!"

"Sorry girl but that pretty face ain't gonna be so pretty in a minute." The thugs said as they charged at her. Tenshi took off her eye patch and handed it to Izaya. She watched as they all came after her. She had a bored expression and when one of the thugs attempted to hit her with a metal rod, she caught it and threw it who knows where. She drop kicked the thug into the wall and stomped on his head, knocking him out. The two other thugs watched and charged after her in anger. She caught them both by the face and lifted them up from their faces.

"You chose the wrong one to fight." She smirked. She slammed the thugs face into the concrete with a sadistic smile. She threw them into the wall and stomped them in their faces as well. All three were knocked out. She turned around and looked at her hand that was bruised from catching the metal rod. She sighed and shoved it in her pocket. She walked back to Izaya as he gave her back her eye patch and some money.

"Thank you Ten-chan~!" Izaya fake smiled.

"Whatever." Tenshi said as she put the eye patch back on and walked home. She opened the door and Shizuo came out of his room to see who it was.

"Oh it's you." Tenshi nodded as she walked by him. Shizuo stopped her.

"What happened to your hand?"

"Hit something."

"Where did you get that money?"

"Found it."

"Why do you smell like the flea?"

"Who?"

"Izaya." Tenshi didn't have a lie for that.

"Uh…well…I…uhm…I'm tired." She ran into her room and slammed the door. Shizuo knocked on the door in a creepy manner.

"Changing! Don't come in!" Tenshi said. Shizuo kept knocking. Growing annoyed, she opened the door.

"Listen, I simply ran into Izaya while I was out and had a chat with him. I don't know why or how you can 'smell' him on me, but nothing happened, mkay?" Shizuo stared at her and went back into his room. Tenshi sighed in relief.

"God, roommates are so annoying."

**Yep, that's it for this chapter. **

**There weren't very many Shizuo X OC stories on here so I was like "eh…what the hell, lets just make one."**

**Anyways review!**


	2. In Which Tenshi Meets Vorona and Tom

P.S. I'm changing the story to first person! "I" is Tenshi.

_~~~0o00o0~~~_

_"Why do you smell like the flea?"_

_"Who?"_

_"Izaya." Tenshi didn't have a lie for that._

_"Uh…well…I…uhm…I'm tired." She ran into her room and slammed the door. Shizuo knocked on the door in a creepy manner._

_"Changing! Don't come in!" Tenshi said. Shizuo kept knocking. Growing annoyed, she opened the door._

_"Listen, I simply ran into Izaya while I was out and had a chat with him. I don't know why or how you can 'smell' him on me, but nothing happened, mkay?" Shizuo stared at her and went back into his room. Tenshi sighed in relief._

_"God, roommates are so annoying."_

_~~~0o00o0~~~_

"_What's this? You call this hair?! It's more like a dirty mop than hair!" The blonde, Layla, said as she pulled my hair._

"_Ow, stop it! That hurts!" I yelled while crying. Rebecca threw me on the ground and spit on me._

"_Shut up, maggot. Here, you can have your hair back." She smirked while throwing my greasy, matted brown hair back at me. Her and her little group of friends walked away from me laughing. I touched my ripped off hair and started to cry again. Why was this happening to me? This is what I get for walking around defenseless. Why am I such a wimp? I looked down at all the bruises and the blood dripping on my forehead, arms and legs. I started crying harder._

"_Hey are you alright?" I looked up and saw a girl with brown hair and blue eyes looking at me concerned. I wiped my tears and nose._

"_Yeah, I'm fine." I said standing up and walking away until she grabbed my arm._

"_What's your name?" The girl asked._

"_Tenshi Nakamura."_

"_Nice to meet you Tenshi! I'm Akemi. I don't have a last name so you can just call me Akemi, okay, Nakamura-san?" She doesn't have a last name? That's strange. I wonder where she's from._

"_You can call me Tenshi." Akemi smiled at me brightly._

"_You know, Tenshi, you would be pretty cute if you cleaned yourself up. Can I give you a makeover?!"_

"_No." I lied. A makeover is probably what I needed but I wasn't going to admit it. Not in front of a stranger. _

"_Come on, please?" _

"_Maybe another time but not today, we are only in middle school. I have no one to impress."_

_~~~0o00o0~~~_

I had been living with Shizuo for 1 week and working for Izaya for 1 week. It's been hard keeping them from knowing about each other but I've been able to manage. My routine with Shizuo is him banging on my door loudly to wake me up, taking a shower, getting dressed, making breakfast and waiting for Izaya to call me about work.

I sighed as I heard Shizuo bang on my door.

"Not today…" I muttered. I put my pillow over my head and blocked out all the knocking. The knocking stopped for a moment and I relaxed.

"So he finally gave up." I said smiling getting ready to go back to sleep. Then I heard Shizuo bust open the door. My eyes shot open as the covers were being pulled off of me. I quickly rolled myself in the covers so he couldn't rip it off me.

"Goddamit! Wake up!"

"Go suck Izaya's dick!" Shizuo growled and picked me up while I was wrapped in the cover.

"Listen here, I'm starving. So get your ass in the shower, get your ass dressed, and keep the deal we made and make breakfast!" Shizuo said carrying me to the bathroom and dropping me on the floor. As the door closed, I got out of the covers and held my middle finger at the door.

"I don't hear the shower running!" Shizuo yelled.

"Fuck off!" I yelled back as I turned on the shower. I undressed, took off my eye patch and stepped inside. After the shower, I wrapped a towel around my body and my hair and walked outside into the hallway.

"Finally. Hurry up and get dressed." Shizuo said adjusting the bow on his neck. I always thought he would look better with a tie. The bow made him look girly.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up." I said walking into my room. I dried myself off and put back on my eye patch. I put on black shorts, a plain form fitting black t-shirt, a gray vest with a hood, black knee high socks and gray converse. I brushed through my blonde locks and let my wavy hair fall, not bothering to flat iron it like I usually do. I walked out went to the kitchen. I passed Shizuo on the way.

"You look fancy."

"Fancy? This is my casual look. If anyone is fancy, it's you with that tux you always wear." Shizuo just grunted. I sighed and started making the pancakes and bacon I usually prepare. I set the plate in front of him and myself and we both started eating. I turned on the TV to the news.

"…and The Unidentified Slasher strikes again, slashing 4 teenage girls in the alley last night. The 4 girls are in the hospital now in critical condition."

"Slasher strikes again." I said eating my last pancake.

"If people are dumb enough to go into alleys at night, they are bound to run into it." Shizuo said eating his last piece of bacon.

"Yeah, I guess." I stood and took my plate and Shizuo's into the kitchen and put it in the sink.

"So what are you doing today?" I asked.

"My job."

"Hardy har har."

"Why do you wanna know?"

"I wanna go with you."

"Hell no."

"Why not!?"

"Tom wouldn't like it."

"I just want to meet who you work with."

"…"

"Please?"

"…"

"Please?"

"…"

"Pleassssssssssssssss-"Shizuo cut her off.

"Fine! Whatever, come on. You're almost as annoying as Izaya." I took that to offense and gently hit him on the head. He opened the door and we both headed out. We walked in awkward silence, watching our surroundings instead of watching each other. Shizuo stopped in front of a building. He opened the door and walked in first. Wow, what a gentleman. I walked in behind him and realized how much taller he is than me. I was about 5'7 but he made me look like a midget. I couldn't even see in front of me. Maybe that's why the woman in the office didn't see me.

"Hello Shizuo, where have you been?" A Russian woman said. Shizuo moved out the way and revealed me like I was a sculpture in a museum.

"Who's this?" the woman asked. She had medium blonde hair and blue eyes that go through your soul. She had her feet on the table and crossed her arms.

"I'm Tenshi and you?"

"Vorona." She said kind of cold like. I stood awkwardly.

"Where did she come from?" Vorona asked like I had come from a pet shelter.

"My house. She lives with me." Vorona, who was holding a pen in her hand, dropped it on the ground like it was a bomb.

"I-Is she your girlfriend?!" Vorona asked sitting up straight. I looked at Shizuo and busted out laughing. I almost started crying. Vorona looked at me confused. Shizuo hit me softly (well as soft as he could, which was pretty damn hard) on the head. I stopped laughing and wiped a tear away from my eye.

"You should be a comedian, Blondie." I said holding my stomach.

"So I'm going to take that as a no?" She wondered. I nodded my head while Shizuo just stood with his usual grimace.

"So why do you live with him?"

"1. it's complicated 2. I don't want to explain it and 3. Not to be offensive but I don't think it's any of your business." Vorona scowled slightly.

"Like I care." She said sitting back down.

"If you don't care, why did you ask?" Vorona glared at me hard and I glared harder.

I do _not_ _like _her. Shizuo sensed the situation.

"Tenshi, come on, let's go see Tom." Shizuo guided me to the back of the room into a separate office.

"I don't like her."

"Ah come on. She's just like you!"

"How dare you! I'm nothing like that ugly little-"Shizuo clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Shut up, will you? We're going inside the office." I sighed and we both stepped in.

"…And you need to have that back to me by October 5th. Alright? Okay. Goodbye." A dark-skinned man with dreadlocks had finished his conversation and looked at us. He dressed formally like Shizuo except his was more casual.

"Who's this?" He asked adjusting his glasses.

"I'm Tenshi and you must be Tom. Nice to meet you." I said while smiling. I was going to try to be a little nicer to him. I can't have everyone hate me. He stared at me for a while. Just stared. I nervously chuckled. He suddenly got up and started staring at me straight in the face.

"Tom, your freaking her out. Stop." Shizuo said waving his hand in front of him.

"Sorry but this girl seems to be way too beautiful to be with you." I smiled brightly. I was never told that I was beautiful by a seemingly normal man. It was always some random gang member trying to get into my pants, which no one has ever done by the way. Yeah I'm a virgin. Shocker.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shizuo asked clenching his fists.

"I mean…someone like you can't have a cute girlfriend. I expected you to end up with some hideous beast." I was going to laugh again but I restrained myself.

"I'm not his girlfriend. I'm his roommate. It's complicated." I said with another smile.

"Ah, I see. Well, is there something you need?"

"No, I just wanted to meet who Shizuo works with."

"Did you meet Vorona?"

"…Unfortunately."

"Ah, she's not that bad. You just have to get use to her." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, it was nice meeting you!" Tom said as Shizuo and I left his office.

"You too!" I waved goodbye to Tom.

"He seems nice."

"This is one of his good days. Try coming on a day he's stressed and angry. He won't be so nice anymore." I looked at him puzzled but decided to drop it. Right when Shizuo and I were leaving the office, a certain blonde popped up in front of us. I scowled and glared at her.

"Listen, I think we got off on the wrong foot. I know I seemed a bit cold and, well, I'm sorry." She said while looking down shuffling her feet a little. I was taken back a bit. She didn't seem like the kind of person to apologize.

"So can we just start over? I would love to have a friend that kind of looks like me and guessing from that eye patch, you're pretty tough. I would like a friend besides Shizuo who could be competition for me." She wasn't wrong there. The only difference between us was that my hair was a little longer and she had both her eyes. She seemed like a strong girl just from her look as well. I started intently at her and sighed.

"Well, I guess it won't _kill _me to be friends with you."

"…Thanks, I think?" Just then, Tom came out of his office.

"Vorona, Shizuo. Come on we got work to do. Sorry, Tenshi we got to go." I was about to open my mouth to speak when my phone went off.

"Perfect timing, I got to go to work now anyways."

"Wait. Work calls you? And you just come in?" Vorona asked.

"Yeah, I do what he needs me to do then I'm free for the rest of the day."

"Lucky! What's your job?"

"I'm a bodyguard as well."

"Can I work for your boss instead?" Tom shot her a glare.

"Kidding!"

"Haha, I don't think you want to work with him. He's…different. Anyways I got to go. See ya!" I said waving goodbye to everyone else as I walked out the door. I caught the next train to Shibuya and walked over to Izaya's.

"Hello Ten-chan~!" Izaya greeted me by the door.

"What do you need Izaya?"

"Aww, not even a proper greeting?!" I stared at him.

"Hello, Izaya." I muttered through my teeth.

"Much better. I need you to walk with me to a friend's house. You are my bodyguard of course. You're supposed to anything with your body to protect me." He smiled resting his hand on his cheek.

"…The way you say it, makes it sound dirty and wrong."

"That's just where your mind is. Come on Tenshi let's go." We both walked out and started walking on the street. Izaya skipped like a little kid singing a song.

"Walking with Tenshi~ La la la! Walking with Tenshi~ La la la!" I kicked him in the shin.

"Shut up." Izaya smiled the fake smile he sometimes plastered on his face. I hated that smile.

"Yo, Izaya!" A man voice said from across the street. We both looked across the street and saw a red head with gray eyes approach us. I defensively stood in front of Izaya. Izaya tapped my shoulder.

"He's alright." Izaya said pushing his hands into his pockets. I nodded and leaned against the brick wall behind us.

"Hey Izaya! How you doing?!" The scarlet haired man asked.

"Fine, what about you, Tomoya?"

"Great, oh yeah. Thanks for finding my sister for me! She had been missing for quite a long time."

"No problem." The red head, who I guess was Tomoya, looked at me and whispered to Izaya.

"Who's the cutie?"

"Who? Ten-chan?"

"Is she yours?"

"If she was?" I came behind Izaya and punched him on top of his head hard. He winced slightly.

"Don't even joke about that. I would only date you if you were the last man on Earth."

"Ah, that can be arranged Ten-chan~! Be careful of your words!"

"So, who is she?" Tomoya butted in. I walked away for a while and sat down on a nearby bench.

"She is my bodyguard."

"She doesn't seem so strong…"

"Attack me."

"Huh?"

"Come on just do it." Tomoya picked Izaya up by his collar.

"Tenshi, things have gotten out of hand!" Izaya yelled to me. I looked over to see Tomoya holding Izaya up by the collar. I removed my eye patch and stuffed it in my shorts pocket. I knocked Izaya out of his hands and attacked Tomoya. I punched him in the jaw and drop kicked him in the back. I picked him up off the floor and pushed him up against the brick wall. I leaned in close behind him and talked in his ear.

"If you touch him, I will kill you." Tomoya started shaking and when I let him go he ran to who knows where. I watched him go as Izaya wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Look at him go." He said watching the red head run off into the horizon. I looked at the hand around me and pinched it as hard as I could. Izaya quickly took his arm off of me and rubbed his hand.

"Don't touch me."

"Tenshi, are you trying to pick a fight?" he asked me sadistically. He had this look in his eyes that made him look dead serious about hurting me. A look he also gave to Shizuo. A shiver went down my spine.

"No, sir." I said sir without thinking. Izaya went back to his creepy cheerful self and patted my head.

"Well that was the friend I needed to see so you can go home now." Izaya said handing me my money. I took it and since we were next to the train station, boarded the train back to Ikebukuro.

As I was walking, I was tackled by someone with long brown hair. I immediately knew who it was.

"Tenshi! I missed you!" Akemi said hugging me tightly.

"I missed you too, Akemi!" I said while being strangled. I had known Akemi since middle school. She was the only one that wanted to be my friend back then. It was weird since Akemi was a beautiful, smart, kind, popular girl. But she genuinely wanted to be my friend and she has been my friend for about 6 or 7 years.

"Tenshi, let's hang out!"

"Now?"

"Yeah, are you doing something?"

"Well no…"

"Then lets go!" She grabbed my hand and we started walking around Ikebukuro talking and laughing.

"Oh yeah, I heard you go fired from the café and I knew you lived there. So where are you staying?"

"With Shizuo Heiwajima." Akemi stopped for a minute and suddenly started inspecting my body.

"Uh…what are you doing?"

"You don't seem to have any scars from that monster…"

"Stop it right now. Shizuo has never hurt me and he isn't a monster."

"…I'll believe it when I see it."

"Somebody help me!" a scream was heard ahead of us. We looked over to see a young man running towards us. He stopped when he saw me.

"You! You're the one that fought Izaya Orihara and won, right?!"

"You fought Izaya Orihara!?" Akemi yelled.

"Yeah but I wouldn't say I won…what's wrong with you?"

"The monster is after me!" The monster…? A loud booming voice came from the other side of the sidewalk.

"Guys like you piss me off!" Shizuo said picking up a vending machine and hurling it in the man's direction.

"You might wanna run." I said. As I was about to move out of the way with Akemi so we both wouldn't get hit, the man pushed me forcefully in front of him.

"Sorry about this! I want to live!" He said as he ran away from the scene. I stood in his orginal spot as I watched the vending machine come at me. I heard Akemi telling me to move and run but I got it. I got why in horror movies the victim just stood there as the heavy object was about to fall on them. I got it because I was in that position. They were frozen in fear. Just like I was. My eyes grew wide as the machine was about 3 feet away from me.

The vending machine slammed my whole body but it didn't stop there. It kept going pushing me along with it, until it hit the concrete wall behind me. I slammed into the wall and hit the ground with a thud. The vending machine fell on top of me, as I laid there bleeding who knows how much. I heard Akemi run over to me.

"Tenshi, are you okay?! Tenshi wake up!" I couldn't see her. I had blacked out but I could still hear what was going on. I heard another pair of shoes run up to me.

"Shit…" That voice sounded like Shizuo.

"Get out of here, you monster! Don't touch her! Leave her alone!" Akemi yelled at Shizuo and I heard a slap sound. I didn't hear Shizuo yelling back so I guess he just took it like a man. I felt the vending machine being pried off me. Akemi screamed loudly. She was never good at the sight of blood.

"What are you doing? Leave her alone!" she yelled again as I felt someone pick me up.

"Put her down you fucking monster!" She yelled once more. I managed to open my eyes a little and speak.

"Akemi…" Both Shizuo and Akemi looked at me as if my words were the words that was going to save the world.

"Stop it. Shizuo…is n-not…a monster." I managed to say those last few words before I closed my eyes again. This time I couldn't hear anything. I had completely blacked out.

Not knowing if I would wake up again.

**END**


	3. In Which Tenshi Has A Bad Dream

**Hurro! A lot of people asked me if I ended the story. I did NOT I just end my chapters with END. So when you see that, that means the chapter just ended.**

**OH Yeah, and to that special reviewer…stop telling me to write Izaya X Tenshi X Shizuo lemon…because it's not happening!**

**Anyways… Let's just start this chapter!**

_~~~0o00o0~~~_

_"Stop it. Shizuo…is n-not…a monster." I managed to say those last few words before I closed my eyes again. This time I couldn't hear anything. I had completely blacked out._

_Not knowing if I would wake up again._

_~~~0o00o0~~~_

_It was freshman year. Over the summer, I had re-invented myself. I let my hair grow out to my mid-back (it was still a bit matted and greasy but what the hell), my braces came off, I started blowing my nose (which I should have done a long time ago), and I got contacts since I couldn't wear glasses with my eye patch. My face was almost clear but I still had a few spots of bumps, which were normal for a teenager. Funny thing, though._

_I still don't have many friends. I only have Akemi. I have talked to a few more people. For example, Shinra Kishitani. Shinra was smart. A lot smarter than a normal high school guy. The only reason I talked to him was because he had some type of common knowledge and wasn't a complete idiot. I sort of talked to Shizuo Heiwajima, I mean it consisted of me accidently bumping into him in the hallway and him glaring at me and muttering something under his breath. Probably him planning my murder. I apologized but he just kept glaring at me so when I told him…_

"_Take a picture, it will last longer."_

…_he seemed kind of taken back. He then growled at me and walked away. It was strange. Those are the only three people I have had contact with. And I'm fine with that._

_Anyways, I sit in the back of the class. Now I feel more like an outsider. I'm by the window so I get distracted easily and the teacher always yells at me, making me stand out more._

"_Ok class, get into a group of four to work on our big project." The teacher, Ms. Lain, said pulling a pencil out of her bra._

_What a slut._

_Anyways, I hated working with people. Not because I'm anti-social but because Akemi wasn't in my class and everyone pretty much avoided me. The only people in my class that I knew were Shinra and Shizuo. If you ask me, putting Shizuo in this class was a bad idea. Why? Because Izaya Orihara was in this class. Izaya was the guy that every girl wanted to be with. Akemi said she liked him too but she knew he was trouble so she stayed away from him. I, on the other hand, thought nothing of Izaya. He just seemed annoying. I just know that he is super smart so he took classes that were one year above him, explaining why he was in classes with me. Anyways, Shizuo and Izaya got into a fight almost every day. When they didn't it was only because one of them was absent._

_I put my head down on the desk waiting for my teacher to hand me a project that one person could do. I was relaxing until I felt a tap on my head. I looked up and saw Izaya Orihara standing over me. I sighed loudly._

"_Something you need?" I asked._

"_A third person."_

"_Who's the second?" I asked cocking my eyebrow._

"_Shinra-kun." I was actually okay with that. I shrugged my shoulders and put my head back on my desk. Then I shot back up._

"_Why are you asking me?"_

"_Because if the three smartest people worked together, we will be guaranteed the best grade."_

"…_I guess that makes sense. But who's the fourth person?"_

"_NO! YOU CAN'T FORCE ME TO WORK WITH THAT LITTLE FUCKER!" I heard a certain blonde yell as Shinra dragged Shizuo towards Izaya and I. Oh God. I'm working with those two?_

"_Listen you only have to spend two weeks with each other and you guys can go back to killing each other, okay?" Shinra exclaimed._

"_Well I guess we can have the three smartest people and…that." Izaya muttered._

"_Why you…!" Shizuo said ready to attack when Shinra stood in front of him. Shizuo growled at both of them and sat down._

"_Who's the third person?" Shizuo asked. I waved my hand from behind Izaya. _

"_You?"_

"_Me."_

"_Oh Great…Now I'm working with three annoying people."_

_~~~0o00o0~~~_

"Shizuo I'm not telling you to stop being who you are but this has gotten out of hand." I heard a voice say. Oh yay, I can hear again.

"Listen, I didn't mean to, okay? I already feel bad enough." Shizuo said. I then heard the typing of a keyboard, like someone was texting.

"Yeah, she went to school with Shinra and I." Who was he talking to? Nobody spoke. Is he reading a text out loud or something? I started to move but then I realized that it hurt…bad. No fuck that. It was the worst pain I had ever felt. I started groaning in pain and did a light scream. I heard footsteps run to me.

"Don't move, it's really bad and worse than you think." The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't make out who it was. I tried my hardest to open my eyes. When I opened them, I saw familiar glasses and spiky, shaggy brown hair.

"S-Shinra?"

"Nice to see you again, Tenshi." Shinra said giving me a huge smile. I looked around and saw Shinra's apartment. It was nice. I was impressed. I saw Shizuo sitting on the couch not too far away from where I was laying. I slightly smiled at him and he looked puzzled.

"Shizuo…I'm not…mad at you." I managed to say. He looked a bit shocked.

"Really?"

"Really." Shizuo's tensed shoulders relaxed as he leaned back into the couch. I kept looking around and that's when I saw it. A person wearing complete black and wearing a familiar looking helmet. I could tell she was a girl for obvious reasons. Was this the headless rider everyone was talking about? And why is she with Shinra? I pointed to her.

"Who is she?" I asked. The woman then stood up and walked over to Shizuo. She typed a few things to him and he nodded. She walked up to me and bent down to where I was.

"**I'm about to show you something and please do not scream or think of me as a monster."**

"If I don't think Shizuo is a monster, I doubt I will think you are one."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Shizuo yelled from where he was sitting. The woman took off her helmet and my eyes widened. She had no head. It was clean off. Black smoke came from where her head should be.

"Wow. That's so beautiful. It's so cool. I love it!" I said with glee.

"**Really?!"**

"Yeah, I love this whole no head thing. Having a head is over-rated and so mainstream." I could tell she was laughing because her shoulders moved up and down.

"**I like you!"**

"Haha thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

"Well now that we are all acquainted with each other, how do feel Tenshi?" Shinra asked me.

"I feel fine, why?"

"Well because you have a shattered rib cage, broke an arm and a leg, sprained too many places to count, and have a slight skull fracture."

"…Wow." Was all I could say. All this because of a vending machine? …Well in my defense it was thrown by the strongest man in Ikebukuro, it was going like 50mph, and after it hit me, I hit a concrete wall. I guess that could hurt a human being. I looked down at myself and I was covered in bandages and had two casts, one on my arm and one on my leg. Great, how am I supposed to be a bodyguard now? I wasn't like Shizuo. I couldn't get shot 432 times and wake up feeling like 100 bucks.

"…Sorry." I suddenly heard Shizuo say from the couch. I looked over at him as I started to sit up.

"I already told you. I'm not mad."

"It doesn't matter if your mad or not. I still think I should apologize."

"Awww…Shizuo your nothing but a big softy! I wish I could run over there and glomp you!"

"…Please don't." Shizuo said giving me the _your-creeping-me-the-fuck-out _look. I just giggled at his confused face. I then had a phone shoved into my face.

"**So…Shizuo told us you live with him. How is it?" **The headless woman asked me.

"Besides him waking me up every morning? Besides our screaming matches we sometimes have? Besides the fact that he makes me want to jump across the room and choke the hell out of him? If we aren't counting those factors…it's been going great!"

"One. If I didn't wake you up in the morning, you would NEVER wake up. Two. Arguing works both ways. And Three. It's not my fault you have anger issues." Shizuo said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Like your one to talk about anger issues." I muttered crossing my arms as well. There was an awkward silence until Shinra spoke up.

"So…Tenshi, I'm glad you still remember me! We weren't really that close."

"Well I did only socialize and remember only four people's names."

"Who are they?"

"You, Shizuo, Izaya, and Akemi."

"Akemi?"

"Akemi Nanase."

"The name sounds familiar."

"She was quite a popular girl back then. It doesn't shock me you know her."

"I only remember her because she had a crush on Izaya. I also remember Izaya messing with her."

"Yeah… he did mess with her a lot. But I think she secretly liked it. She has always been twisted like that." Shinra looked like he was thinking but then he decided to drop my comment on her being twisted.

"Anyways can I go home now?"

"Yes you can. Celty will take you home."

"…Who?"

"**Oops. Sorry I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Celty." **

"Well I'm pretty sure that you already know this by now but I'm Tenshi." We shook hands as I formally meet the Dullahan. I stood up slowly and walked over to her motorcycle. She gave me a helmet as I got on the back of the motorcycle.

"You coming Shizuo?" I asked him.

"Nah, I'll walk."

"You sure?"

"Yeah just go." I shrugged and held onto to Celty's waist as we left. I felt like we were there in a blink of an eye. We were going so fast and I swore I heard her motorcycle neigh like a horse. It was weird. I got off the motorcycle and waved goodbye to Celty as I hobbled into the house. I opened the door to my room and saw Shizuo in there.

"Umm…can I help you?" I guess I startled him because he slightly jumped.

"Oh your home."

"How did you get here so fast?"

"Do I ask you questions?"

"…Whatever."

"I'm just adjusting your pillows so you can relax comfortably."

"Oh…thanks." Shizuo just grunted as a reply. I stood by the door as I watched him finish and when he was done, I went over to my bed and laid down on top of the covers. It was actually very comfortable.

"Feels nice. Thanks Shizuo."

"Yeah." Shizuo said as he started walking out.

"Just give me a call if ya need something." He said as he left. As I stared at the ceiling, I felt myself slowly fall asleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"_So you think your big stuff because you took a few self-defense classes? Sorry sweetie, but that ain't going to stop me." The red-head said holding her knife loosely in her hand. I put up my fists and got into fighting position. She attacked me to the left. I dodged easily and grabbed her left arm. I threw her to the ground, flipped her over, and proceeded to hit her with all my strength. Her friends came to try and back her up but I took care of them with only one hand. The red-head's face was already bruised and right when I was about to hit her one last time, she freaked out and threw the knife at me. It was going right towards my temple. I was supposed to duck to the left but it was like I was brainwashed and moved my head to the left. I saw the knife millimeters away from my eye as I felt the excruciating pain in my eye. I fell off of the red-head as she and her little group ran, leaving me there with a now useless eye. I screamed and cried as loud as I could. Since school was still going on and it was lunch time that these girls jumped me, I knew people were still in the school._

_**In Class**_

"_Ok, Tenshi Nakamura?" the teacher asked. Silence._

"_Tenshi Nakamura?" Again, Silence. Just then, Shinra heard a loud scream from outside and ran to the window. Shinra saw me on the ground holding my eye. _

"_Shizuo come look at this!"_

"_What now?" Shizuo said getting up and going over to the window. He also saw me in pain and just stared. _

"_Shizuo, come on!" Shinra yelled to his 'friend' from the door. Shizuo just grunted and walked out while Shinra ran to me. Once they were outside, they both came over to me, who was still screaming. _

"_Shh…calm down. The more you scream the more painful it will seem." Shinra told me. I slowed my breathing down and felt myself stop screaming and stop crying. I looked out of my one good eye and looked at both of them._

"_Good, now move your hand and let me see your eye." I hesitantly moved my hand and Shinra looked in fascination while Shizuo looked like he was about to lose his lunch._

"_Shizuo, use your phone to call an ambulance." Shinra demanded._

"_Don't tell me what to do."_

"_Shizuo!" _

"_Fine! But I'm doing it because I want to, not because you told me to." Shinra rolled his eyes at the dyed blonde as I felt darkness come over me._

I woke up panting and sweating feeling my eye frantically. I sighed in relief as I realized I still had my artificial eye. I had been having the memory as a dream for a while now but it's been starting to feel more real. I could actually feel the pain now. I ripped off the covers that were on me and sat at the edge of the bed. Wait. Covers? I remember falling asleep on top of them… I was knocked out my thoughts when the door busted open loudly. So loud it made me jump.

"Are you alright?!" Shizuo said approaching me.

"Yeah, why?"

"You were screaming." I must've been screaming in my sleep.

"Sorry. Bad dream." Shizuo sighed and stood back up from his crouching position.

"Whatever, why are you so sweaty?"

"Like I said bad dream."

"Oh." He said as he started walking out the door.

"And stop screaming! You're giving me a headache!" he yelled.

"Fuck you and your fucking headache!" I yelled back.

"God, you have such a bad-mouth. Fix that, will ya?"

"If I wasn't injured, I would so kick your ass!"

"Sure, whatever you say." I heard the front door click shut as he left, probably to go back to work.

"I hate that little fucktard."

**END**

**I know this chapter is a little short but I just wanted to get Tenshi healed and make her meet Celty and reunite with Shinra. **

**So yep.**

**Anyways Review to keep this story going!**

**Bye!**


End file.
